The fodder that got away!
by Boo-boo1
Summary: The tale of a brave bunny who fought for her freedom against Spyro


I read a story by another person about a little lizard who tried to stand up to Spyro. It's was very sad when he got killed -_- but it gave me the idea, what if there was a fodder (for that's what they're called) who stood up to Spyro, and lived to tell the tale?  
  
Chapter 1. As the lazy morning sun rose over Midday Gardens (I think that's it's name - I can't quite remember) a little purple bunny hopped out of its burrow and gave a loud yawn. For years and years the animals of the lost worlds had lived without fear - the dragons had been banished centuries ago! But most, like this little bunny, remained cautious and kept their homes well hidden. The tiny little burrow was hidden discretely behind a small, tall tree, right next to some steps. It was only a few hops away from the pond, and there was plenty of lush, green grass to eat. (If you have played Spyro 3 you'll notice a bunch of bunnies hanging around at the bottom of the steps. This is where the burrow is.) The bunny was a very, very BIG bunny, obviously a very old male. Out of the burrow hopped another, slightly smaller, which was his dear old wife. Their many children were still sleeping soundly. "Bounder," the old woman bunny yawned, "why on earth are you up so early? The sun isn't even in the clouds yet." "There's a dragon coming," Bounder said shakily, "I can feel it in my old bones, Doreen! A dragon!" "Nonsense," Doreen said as if he were a silly little toddler, "there ain't been no dragons here for millions o' years!" "There's a dragon coming!" Bounder repeated sulkily, "you think yer ol' hubby's gone mad, but I just know there's a dragon comin'!" "You believe what you like," Doreen said lazily, "but I'm going back ter my beauty sleep, y'hear?" and with that, she went back inside.  
  
It was around lunchtime that day that all the commotion began. Bounder, Doreen and their six children were having a nice tasty lunch beside the pond with the other bunnies when suddenly a rhynoc came running by, screaming like a banshee and waving its arms around. The bunnies scattered, thinking the rhynoc had gone mad. When it had passed, they returned to eating. But suddenly Spyro came running by, Sparx (who was sea blue at the time) fluttering beside him. Ignoring the bunnies, Spyro stampeded over the bunnies and flamed the rhynoc into toast. Bunnies hopped in all directions, screaming, jumping, falling over and generally acting terrified. Bounder tripped and fell, and the last thing he saw, as a bunny, was Spyro's foot stamping down on him. Then, he became a butterfly and was devoured by Sparx. When Spyro had passed, the many bunnies came out into the open to help any who survived. Doreen knelt down on the ground, weeping loudly. Her husband and two of her beloved children had been murdered cold-bloodedly. Other bunnies could be seen crying, comforting others and helping the few who had been injured. Any butterflies were embraced (they used their ears due to their lack of arms and paws) by their beloved family members and taken home. Doreen's three remaining children and one baby comforted her tearfully, mourning over their lost family members and cursing Spyro and Sparx with every word imaginable.  
  
Later that evening, the five little bunnies sat in their burrow, talking sorrowfully. I think now is the time to introduce the other family members.  
  
The eldest bunny was a strong, handsome male called Hopper. His fur was more blue than purple. The next down was a caring little female called Laura (that's my name!!). She was well known amongst the fodder for her beautifully curled whiskers and soft pink fur. The next was a little toddler named Grace (that's my baby sisters name!!) she had pretty yellow fur and bright blue eyes. She was very intelligent for her age. And the baby was a little male named Matt. He had normal purple fur and a very demanding personality. So, back to the story. The little family were sitting in their little burrow, talking quietly. They spoke in hushed voices so no lurking dragons would hear. For all they knew, millions of dragons could have returned to the lost lands! In the center of the burrow there was a little pile of dry leaves, which they set alight to keep warm. It the corner of the room there were eight little piles of leaves, grass and twigs, which were little beds for all the family members. The five bunnies were speaking about how they were to change the burrow due to the events of the day. "We'll have to get rid of three of the beds," Laura sniffed, burying her face in a tiny little silk handkerchief. "And stock up a larder of food," Grace suggested thoughtfully, "now the dragons are back we won't be able to run free as much as we once did." "I could find a very big rock," Hopper said, "and use is as a door! Then no dragons would notice our home." "I will make our burrow into a warren!" Doreen cried, jumping up, "there are bound to be evacuees coming from the other lands, and we will look after a few."  
  
By the end of the week, Doreen, Grace and Matt had been devoured as butterflies, leaving Hopper, Laura and Sara - an evacuee lizard - living within the safety of the warren. Dawn crept over the hills of Midday Gardens on a beautiful sunny day, and Hopper, Laura and Sara crept quietly out of their burrow to drink from the pond. Since the arrival of Spyro, the fodder had to get up extra early to drink. The only other chance they got was when the sun was starting to go down. Little creatures from lands afar chattered happily to their friends and loved ones as rationed food was passed from paw to paw in tiny blue boxes. Suddenly, the shape of Spyro could be seen on the horizon. The fodder scattered, running back to their home worlds or homes as quietly as they found possible. "Move, move, move!" Hopper whispered to Laura and Sara as they made for the warren. They made it inside, and Hopper jumped in just as Spyro ran by. He lifted the rock up into the door and assumed they were safe. But they assumed wrong! Spyro saw the rock move and was very curious. He ran over and pulled it down to find Hopper, Laura and Sara staring straight at him. "A lizard!" he cried, "they're not supposed to be in this world! Maybe it's a skill point!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
